


Did Someone Say OTP?

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [8]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and York are at a Convention cosplaying as Blake Belladonna and Jaune, and there happens to be a very attractive Sun running around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Someone Say OTP?

“Hey Wash, did you see the hot guy dressed as Sun running around? I know you ship Blake and Sun, and I know you are the gayest gay to ever gay, so I figure it is a double great thing for you,” York joked. Wash punched him and rolled his eyes.

“We all know South is the real gayest gay to ever gay.” Wash responded, avoiding the first part of the statement.

York laughed and then shrugged. “True, but still,” He put his hands in his pockets. “Wanna go find the Sun?”

Wash sighed deeply and said, “I _guess_ so.” York laughed again and dragged Wash along behind him.

They searched the place for about two hours before they actually found him, and it wasn’t even technically they found him, it was more he found them. “Blake?”

Wash spun around at the sound of his Character’s name. “Did someone call me?” He asked.

“Blake it is you!” suddenly he was being hugged by the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on.

“Sun?” He played along. “Holy shit you look good!”

“Since when have I not?” He asked, pretending to be hurt. “Anyway, can I get a selfie with you?”

Wash shrugged. “Sure, but I will have to get one as well.”

The Sun smirked and took out his phone. They got into the picture together and all the sudden York yelled, “Kiss!”

“Fuck you, York!” Wash shouted, turning red.

“Hey, that is actually a pretty grand idea,” the Sun said thoughtfully, his eyes flickering between Wash’s eyes and Wash’s mouth. “What do you say, just one picture?”

Wash shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about it but ruining it by shooting York an ‘I _will_ kill you’ look before saying, “I guess.”

The cosplayer grinned and handed his phone to a Deadpool next to him to take the picture. It was probably the best kiss Wash had ever had, and by the time Sun pulled away Wash didn’t care that it had been a longer kiss than was entirely necessary.

“I am Tucker, by the way.”

Wash grinned. “I am Wash, nice to meet you.”

“Just, out of curiosity,” Tucker took his phone back from the Deadpool. “Would you like to go to lunch with me? You are a mighty fine kisser.”

“Well, I mean, sure,” Wash was taken aback, still slightly dazed from the kiss. “You didn’t do too shabby yourself.”

“Why thank you,” Tucker grinned.

“So… about lunch… would it be, like, an actual date?” Wash asked.

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” Tucker looked a little crestfallen.

“No, I do! I was just… Making sure you did too…?”

Tucker laughed and said, “A date it is, then, Blake. Till we next meet, my love, have this.” He handed Wash a sunflower and a crumpled piece of paper.

Wash laughed and then made his way over to York. “I swear if you say a fucking word,” Wash hissed at York.

“Calm down, I was just gonna tell you that he was totally into you,” York held up his hands with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face Wash had ever laid eyes on.

“Well, I would hope so,” Wash said, punching York and then looking at the crumpled piece of paper Tucker had handed him. He grinned and changed what he was going to finish the sentence with last second. “After all not only do I have his number but I also have a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> In other news I am shipping trash and I really need some sleep.


End file.
